1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing assembly comprising an annular cap and an annular race which is fixedly connected to an inner periphery of the annular cap with balls rotatably received between the annular race and the annular race, and a bushing inserted between an axle of the bottom bracket and the annular race.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a conventional bearing assembly used in a bottom bracket of a bicycle or the like. The bottom bracket includes a sleeve 10 and an axle 11 extends through the sleeve 10 with two sets of bearing assembly (only one is shown) disposed between the sleeve 10 and the axle 11 so that the axle 11 is rotatable. The two sets of bearing assembly each have an ring-type retainer 13 within which a plurality of balls 130 are rotatably positioned. The bearing assembly is received between an annular cap 12 and a bushing 14 which has a groove 141 defined in a distal end thereof so as to suitably receive the balls 130 therein.
The ring-type retainer 13 has a complicated configuration so that it has to be manufactured by a special designed machine which is expensive. Furthermore, a heat treatment is needed to the bushing 14, especially to the groove 141. In addition, there are three parts, the annular cap 12, the retainer 13 with the balls 130 and the bushing 14, each of the parts are prepared separately and sent to an assembling factor to assemble the bottom bracket. Assemblers have to take three processes to assemble the bottom bracket.
The present invention intends to provide an improved bearing assembly which includes only two parts and a bushing of the bottom bracket does not need a heat treatment. The present invention resolves the above-mentioned problems.